Dreams At Twilight
by Glitterfrost
Summary: Elizabeth and rest of the crew are on a voyage to Worlds End. The thing is, they don't where they're going or how to get there. Can a visit from Jack change all that? JackElizabeth. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This whole idea occurred to me a few nights back (a.k.a. At 10:30 P.M. where no writing tools were available to me.), and I had to find _something_ to write with so that I wouldn't go nuts. This is the finished product. When I thought of this, I had no idea that there was such a thing as a 'green flash' or that it happened at twilight-or that it is, indeed, in At Worlds End. It was wacky and completely unintentional, but when I saw how it worked with the plot, I _had_ to keep it. Please don't kill me, Disney! I beg of you! _

_Disclaimer: I want Jack Sparrow, I want Jack Sparrow, oh I wish..._

* * *

Elizabeth Swann closed her eyes, praying that sleep would come to her. Three days had passed since Jack's death, three days into voyage of Worlds End. She had cried herself to sleep every night since then, guilty for chaining Jack to the mast, sorrowful because Will hadn't even given her a passing glance. 

She'd been tossing and turning for the best part of four hours, tears slipping down her cheeks without her consent, sobs shaking her form. She was sick and tired of doing this, but she couldn't stop it. She missed Jack so much…

"Elizabeth."

The voice made her stop. She settled in bed. Her heart went a million miles a minute. Elizabeth knew that voice. Her voice quivered.

"Jack?"

His smiling face appeared before her, he looked happy and carefree without the slightest trace of worry.

"Aye, love. It's me."

"Jack!"

Elizabeth was running to him, crying, and the rest of his body appeared, completely unharmed. He grinned even more widely. She went to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and broke down completely. He was real, solid. Not an illusion.

'Jack, I-I'm sorry, I missed you, I-I…" She suddenly looked at him fiercely, then slapped him so hard that he literally saw stars. He staggered.

"Easy, love! What was that for?"

"For scaring me, that's what! You were just sauntering around here, making me worried, and then you just come down here and-"

"Erm…love?"

Elizabeth stopped her ranting and glared at him.

"What?"

Jack looked irritated. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who chained _me _to the mast. Not said pirate chaining you. And we aren't in any particular place, either. Look around."

She _did_ look around. And around. And around. Nothing. Nothing but one-toned color and light, coming from everywhere and nowhere, surrounding them. It _seemed _solid, she and Jack were standing without problems, but…

"Jack…where _are_ we?"

"I told you, love, no said place. I'm not sure meself."

"Are…are you _real_?"

"Real enough, I'd say. And for the record, I _was_ eaten, but…here I am." Jack shrugged. "Anyway, I've got to tell you something."

"What, Jack?"

"Well, I'm not free. I _suppose_ that I'm in Davy Jones's locker. White-sanded purgatory,

nasty place, but…you have to come find me, Lizzie. It's awful. Davy Jones knew what he was doing when he created it." There was real fear in Jack's voice, now. Something that Elizabeth had never heard before. It scared her.

"Your worst fears, every day, no escape, no way out." He couldn't face her anymore. "I would never wish it on anyone, love. No one deserves that. You have to get me out. You _are_ looking for me…right?" He turned and looked in her eyes. Her heart melted.

"Oh, Jack…yes, but we don't know where we're going. To Worlds End. What is that, Jack? Do you even know?"

"Aye, love, but it'll be work getting here-there. I'm not there right now, obviously, I don't know why."

"Um, so, where are you?"

"Right. Well, you can get there at dawn or dusk, I suppose, at twilight-and you can only get there when there's a 'green flash'. It's simple; really-it's just a flash of green light across the sky. You might miss it; they can be tiny or huge. Usually tiny. Just sail in that direction, wherever you see it. The opening lasts for about three days, and-"

Elizabeth interrupted. "What do you mean, 'the opening'?"

Jack sighed, exasperated. "There is a space in the sky, low to the horizon, lasting from the moment the flash appears to three days afterwards. It closes after that, and another won't appear for a few months. I can't stay there that long, Lizzie. You must come quickly."

"So, what happens?"

"Well, the space is big enough for a ship to go through, so you just sail into it. And you end up here, wherever I am. It's a bumpy ride, love, not fun at all, but the sooner you get here, the sooner you leave."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, thinking. Jack, too, was quiet. She thought about something.

"Jack, when is this happening? What will I do? I mean, this seems so unbelievable; why haven't I heard of such a thing before?"

"It'll soon be happening, love. Within the week. Worlds End isn't a widely known thing, though, place, whatever," He waved his hand, seemingly bothered, "You might as well tell the crew. They probably won't believe you, though. And speaking of which, who is the captain?" Jack was suddenly interested.

"No one will believe me, will they?" Elizabeth said quietly, ignoring his last question.

"As long as you remember it, love, it'll be good as anyone's word. Now, Lizzie, do tell, what ship are you on, and who's captain?"

Elizabeth gave him an amused glance.

"Well, Mister Sparrow, we are on the_ Lavender Seas_, an appropriate name for such a ship, yes? However, as to your second inquiry, I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Jack looked at her skeptically.

"Why, Miss Swann, I've only ever heard one man say that, but it would be foolish for me to accuse, because that man is dead."

Elizabeth tried to keep her face blank.

"I will let it slide for the moment, darling, but no one can get past ol' Jack, never. Not on pain of death."

Elizabeth noted the irony.

There was silence for a moment, then Jack said, "You best be getting back, love."

Elizabeth nodded silently, before wordlessly embracing him. Jack didn't object in any way, he simply held her. She was quiet for a moment; then she spoke.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"I am sorry."

"I know, darling, I know. You need to go now."

She nodded again, and he released her. She turned and walked away, without ever looking back.

Everything went black.

Elizabeth Swann opened her eyes, breathing heavily with a fast-beating heart. She looked around her. She was in her bunk, it was late at night, and they still had to find Jack.

Jack!

The details of the dream rushed back to her, and she braced herself for whatever was going to happen.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, it screams sequel, but I am out of ideas. So if anyone wants to suggest anything, review or leave me a message. But do keep in mind, it is much easier to be the reviewer and demand something then it is to be the author who has no idea what to do about it. That being said, feel free to press to pretty button at the bottom of your screen. It completely makes my day. Seriously. Sorry for rambling. Now REVIEW!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to howlongmustiwait because they helped me SOOO much. You totally rock! Also, since this chapter is a little more adult then the last one, I'm changing the rating to T instead of K+. Just a side note. On with the story! _

_Disclaimer: I love and hate Disney. They created Pirates of the Caribbean, but they _own_ Jack…and I don't. _

There. She's done it.

When she told them-the crew, to be exact-how to get to Worlds End and what to do there, they looked at her as though she'd grown about five extra heads and twenty-nine eyes on each head to match. They'd only believed her when a certain someone had vouched for her.

It'd turned out that Barbossa _had_ known where they were going all along-he was, to say the least, extremely annoyed that Elizabeth had known how to get there as well. But he did have to agree-the crew would've been in a turmoil, and it would've taken several death threats, the burning of rum, and the cutting off of extremities to maintain order again.

So, four days after the dream (seven days into the voyage), there were the usual night guards on the _Lavender Seas_, ready to see the 'green flash' thing, and eager to get Jack back as captain. Everyone was already sick of Barbossa.

Elizabeth had volunteered every night to be one of night watchers, scanning the skies for any sign of the flash, but luck had escaped them-only three nights left before the time of the flash would pass. Then it would be months until another one.

Elizabeth, at the moment, was not properly doing her job-she was staring at the black-as-night waters below them. Will had been avoiding her the entire time, but she knew something had to be done about it. Soon.

She thought hard for a moment. Will wouldn't go near her-she caught his eye once and all he'd given her was a wooden expression-so he obviously was not going to confront her …she would have to do it. She groaned. Great.

She didn't want to be engaged to Will any longer. She just didn't love him anymore. Elizabeth considered what Beckett had said the night she'd gotten the Letters of Marque.

"A marriage interrupted-or fate intervenes?"

What if he was right? She had loved Will, she had, but…she no longer felt any desire for him. Every time she thought of him-romantically-a man with dark eyes and dreadlocks interfered. And maybe that was what she wanted. Maybe she just wanted Jack to automatically take his place. She'd hoped-as for a while now-that Will would lose interest in her and Jack would come into the picture. But it wasn't really happening. Will hadn't lost interest, he was just jealous-and angry about the kiss.

The kiss.

Elizabeth wanted another one more than anything. It was so different from Will's kisses, and so much more _passionate_-she found herself longing for it again, after it was over. Will's were nice, but Jack's-Jack's were filled with lust and desire. What she wanted. She didn't want to share a kiss like that with Will. Just Jack. Only Jack. No one else.

It was difficult to admit it-especially to herself-but she had fallen for Jack. She knew it, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, that it was true. Elizabeth wasn't ready to say it out loud, but she repeated it in her mind. It was a relief to finally admit it. Even to herself.

She shook herself out of her mental state. Who was she to become sentimental like this? She was supposed to be doing her job.

Speaking of which…

Elizabeth scanned the horizon. Dawn was coming soon. Pale blues and greens were starting to form in her direction. A few crewmembers joined her, also searching steadily.

'Come on,' She thought, 'Jack, please…please be right.'

And then-suddenly-almost too quickly, there it was. It didn't even last two seconds. Jack was right; she almost missed it. Bright green, nearly miniscule, a flash of light startled her. Then she smiled, hardly aware of it. It was Gibbs who shouted it.

"Come on, men! The green flash of light has approached us! Hard to port! Follow it, ye cavernous dogs! This way!"

Men scrambled, eager to get to Worlds End. Wherever it might take them.

_A/N: Okay. I like this. I don't know when chapter three is going to be up (Working ahead is too efficient.) but you'll see it soon. Sometime. Maybe. Oh well. Review!!!! 8)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I keep forgetting to thank my reviewers! All right, here we go. Thanks to: howlongmustiwait, ditte3, Beautiful x lie, PadFoot's Rum, stricy, Sash-romancefreak, Crazy4Canes, and 'ello y'all for reviewing! All of you completely rock! And I know this is a quick update, but I had inspiration during lunch yesterday, so I wrote it all down and here it is. Don't expect the rest to come this quickly! This is a total exception. _

_Disclaimer: I love it, but I don't own it. Sad, isn't it??? _

They were on their way.

Elizabeth had been racking her brains for any more information that Jack had given her, but so far her search had come up clean. She wished that she'd asked more questions, about the 'opening' in the horizon. What do you mean 'bumpy ride'? Could you possibly clarify 'not fun at all'? And, Heaven forbid, might you tell us where you _actually_ are, Jack?!

She was getting herself worked up and she knew it. Elizabeth also knew that she would regret it later, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was just so frustrated-why hadn't she thought of any of this before? Why now, far to late to be questioning things?

A groan. This was stupid. All of it. Completely idiotic. She should be _doing_ something with herself, not chasing dead pirates around!

Elizabeth stopped. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd just thought that. What was she doing? Was she regretting going after Jack, for the first time?

A few of her tears fell off her face and mixed with the salty sea. No. No. This was not a mistake. She needed to do this. Not just for Jack, but also for her. She felt that she needed to redeem herself. She sent Jack to the death; it was only fair that she brought him back.

"_Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." _

She sighed and went to her quarters.

_(((((((((Later)))))))))_

Elizabeth had stopped being a night guard. There was no reason for being one anymore. The flash had been spotted. End of story.

But she couldn't sleep. Jack was still haunting her dreams. So even though it was against her better judgment, she decided to take a walk around the deck.

The cool Caribbean air whipped at her hair. She hadn't really bothered to undress; she was still wearing her white shirt and trousers. She shivered slightly and was about to go back inside when she discovered something-or, rather, someone.

Will Turner had his back to her, but she could see from his posture that he was not doing well.

He was slumped over the rail, with a tired, defeated look about him. She caught a glimpse of his face, and it was obvious that he was suffering from heartbreak. Pained expression, contorted face, filled with regret. This was not going to be easy.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and braced herself. She silently walked up to Will. He didn't notice her. She leaned over the rail next to him and whispered.

"Will?"

He jumped, but didn't meet her eyes or say anything. Elizabeth decided to tell him everything before she lost her nerve.

"Will, I-I'm sorry. For everything. But I just can't stand this. I don't want indifference from you anymore. I don't want you to be angry with me; I hate this distance between us. I know it's hurting you, too, but please, don't push me away. I know you feel betrayed, but-"

"Betrayed?" His voice was bitter and cold and slightly mocking, "You _think_ I feel betrayed? Elizabeth, you kissed him. In front of me. Do you_ know _what that felt like? Do you care about it? Betrayal? You don't even know what that is."

"Will-"

"Enough, _Miss Swann_. I'm through with you." His words were harsh and they pieced her heart. She felt tears in her eyes but blinked them away. Then she got angry. He was walking away.

"William Turner!"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!"

"I'm through-"

"No you are not!"

She marched up to him and poked his chest.

"I know what I did. And I'm sorry about the way you feel. But you are _not_ going to walk away from me until I've had my say!"

His expression was wooden again. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Will, you know me well enough to know that I care about your feelings. I _do_ care. And I don't want you to be like this anymore. It's hurting me, too. But don't be like this. I want you to be happy, and I couldn't stand it is I were the cause of your misery. Please forgive me. Please."

Will got out of her grasp and walked to the other side of the ship. Elizabeth sighed again, but didn't pursue him. She knew only time could possibly heal him.

It was getting to be dawn again. Light blues and then yellows and reds on the horizon. Once, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see an empty space where Will had been. She watched the sunrise, brilliant pinks, reds, and oranges as the sun crept almost sneakily above the sea. Then she noticed something. There was a dark spot on the horizon; tiny, hardly bigger than a needle's eye. It stayed dark as the sun rose. And then she knew what it was.

Worlds End was in sight.

_A/N: I know, it's a terrible cliffy, but we'll see when chapter four surfaces. And FYI, I_ _don't plan on having Chinese pirates or Davy Jones_ actually _in this. I'm probably just_ _going to end it once Jack is saved._ Then _they encounter Chinese pirates. I don't want to make it more complicated then it needs to be. 8) Review!!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I know, I know, it's late, but I had a huge amount of homework at the beginning of the week, and once I had _that_ done, it took a while for inspiration to hit. But it's here. And it's worth it. howlongmustiwait asked in her review how long it would be until Elizabeth broke things off with Will officially. Well, I like to drag things out and make you guys scream and pull your hair out. But don't worry. It's here. And Jack's quote at the end is in italics. Elizabeth never heard him say that, so she isn't thinking it. It just worked. So it put it there._

_Disclaimer: blahblahblahIownnothinganditsucksblahblah…_

* * *

"Mister Gibbs! Worlds End is upon us! Steady as she goes!" 

Elizabeth was currently shouting orders to anyone who would listen. A good few of the crewmen had been lured from below deck at her yells. They gathered around the rail, searching the horizon, and Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes when all but one couldn't spot it. It was Ragetti, who only had one eye, who ended up seeing it.

So once they were on their way, Elizabeth sank back into her thinking daze. She knew that she had to break off the engagement with Will, even though it had only been a few hours since she had last talked to him. There was only one way that she could get him. Cornering.

Will wasn't on deck, so Elizabeth slipped below deck unnoticed. She tiptoed around-surely Will was here somewhere? Silence was essential-she didn't want to scare him off.

'Come on, come on, come on…' She was impatiently reciting in her mind. She flattened herself against a wall- was he in the corner? –She peeked. No sign of him. Disappointment flitted across her features for a moment, until she swung around.

And promptly screamed.

There Will was, grinning at her. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment as the shock wore off, and then opened them. He hadn't moved.

The sneer was still there, but she noticed that that is was a rather cold smile-it didn't reach his eyes, and it looked somewhat forced. She began to wonder how she even fell in love with the man. Elizabeth took a small step backwards.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

He was still smirking at her.

"Why were you snooping around here?"

"I wasn't-"

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

'Stay calm, Elizabeth. He's no match for you, you know that.' Her conscious took over.

"I was-I was looking for something!" Real smooth, Elizabeth.

"Oh, were you? Is that why you've been down here for the past five minutes? Tiptoeing around, instead of regular walking? I've been following you the entire time. It seems you're not the master creeper that you pretend to be. Now, let me guess-were you looking for me?"

His obnoxious demeanor infuriated her, but she contained the glare only in her eyes, displaying it to him in a meaningful way. Then she just decided to get it over with.

"Yes, I came down here looking for you." It was really very quiet.

"Why?" An icy tone.

"I needed to talk to you."

"So talk." He stood back and stared at her, sizing her up. Elizabeth was frustrated, but that didn't stop her from displaying her emotions-if anything, it fueled them.

"All right, fine-even thought I've told you nearly everything. I don't want this anymore, because you _know_ I hate fighting with you and I know it seems insane, but-"

"Do you love me?"

The question caught her off guard. She hoped that she misheard him.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Damn. She's heard correctly.

"What?" She didn't what else to do except to keep repeating herself.

"Elizabeth…it's just a question. Do you love me or not?"

She got defensive. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything! Elizabeth, I need to now this _now_. Do you love me or not?" Will was close to her now, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"I-I-"

"Elizabeth." His voice was softer, "Please. Say it."

She remained silent. He removed his hands from her shoulders and looked at the ceiling. She found her voice.

"I can't, Will. I can't. I just can't do this anymore. I've just realized that being with you was a lie. I can't lie to myself any longer. I've loved you, Will; I have, but…but not anymore. Things have changed; people have changed. I've changed. We both have. I wanted to be married to you once. But I don't now. I am so, so, _so_ sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me for this. I'm just so sorry."

Tears had already blurred her vision, and she didn't properly look at his facial expression. She didn't want to.

Elizabeth ran on deck, willing her tears to stop, but she couldn't. She sat down on a barrel and looked at her boots. She'd known that she needed to do it-for a while now, actually-but the reality of it had nearly broken her heart. And she knew it had broken his.

Elizabeth looked out at the horizon-the gap in the sky was now as big as her thumbnail. They were getting close.

'_Now, bring me that horizon.'_

_

* * *

__A/N: See, there's the quote! I love it! Now here's the thing: I've run out of ideas. I know, right? It happens a lot. Here are some questions, whose answers I want you to put in your reviews:_

_1)Jack's and Elizabeth's reunion-What do you want to happen?_

_2)Jack said getting to Worlds End is 'not fun at all'. Any suggestions on how to convey that into the story?_

_That's all. Now, help a poor author out, and please review!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Woo! I write this mostly in study halls and lunch periods. It's amazing how much you can get done in a forty-five minute period. Anyway, thanks to: hoelongmustiwait, CrystalizedHeart, Beautiful x lie, rockangels16, PirateofSherwood, Stephy, and stricy for reviewing on chapter four! You guys gave me some awesome ideas, and I basically mixed them, while adding my own twist. This chapter is a bit angsty and it contains some horror, so watch out. This is basically what my own personal Hell would be like. And for Harry Potter fans, you'll know that I based the creatures on Inferi. I'm done rambling. _

_Disclaimer: Must I even say it??? _

* * *

It was the next night when they finally reached it. 

Elizabeth had been shaken aware by a crewmember (she had no idea what his name was) and then was promptly startled when she heard the words, "This is it! Come on, gents, look at this!"

She didn't even bother to fully get dressed. Half awake, she stumbled out on deck, and then adrenaline rushed through her veins, and she shrieked.

All that was in front of her, surrounding her, was blackness. She looked behind her-the navy blue sky. Looked down-nothing.

The darkness gave off the aura of evil. She felt hopelessness and despair fill her up. She was suddenly so cold that it felt like she could never possibly get warm again.

The ship lurched. All of the crew stood still, terrified. Another one. Elizabeth fell over and had barely enough strength to lift herself up.

'The Kraken,' She thought wildly, but it wasn't. The ship gave a final lurch, and the entire thing fell forward. And this time, everyone screamed.

It was pitch black. She felt herself spinning, and tried to grab hold of the rail but missed. Elizabeth closed her eyes, for fear of what was to come. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. All she heard was rushing water.

Then the water stopped. She didn't open her eyes. And suddenly, screaming started.

There were hundreds, thousands of them, low moans and high wails, yells of terror and sobs of anguish. Every happy thought, every good experience left her. She felt stranded.

Then, unexpectedly, she felt hands of her body, cold and slimly, lifeless and beckoning. They moaned in her ears, touched her face, and she knew that they were watching her.

Her eyes opened without her consent. There were thousands of them, men, women and children, screaming and beckoning. She cried with them at the sight. The closest was a man with green, slimy skin, mouth gaping, and only the whites of his eyes showing. He grabbed her neck, groaning in her ear, and she collapsed. But another came, a woman with white hair and red eyes, foaming at the mouth, hands stroking her skin. They came and came again, grazing her skin and moaning, covered in blood and completely real. She tried to escape, pushing their hands away and struggling, but it made no difference. Rotting people, skeletons exposed, their bony hands everywhere, covering her in blood. She screamed until she no longer could, losing and regaining consciousness, the stench of rotting flesh overwhelming her, becoming part of her. She was dying and she knew it, but the more she struggled, the more they covered her.

'Help me,' She barely whispered in her mind, 'Help me, Jack…please…Jack, help me…'

And darkness covered her once more.

* * *

Elizabeth woke, sweating and shaking. No more hands or faces. Just her. Alone. Wait, this wasn't right either… 

Where was the ship? Where was the crew? But there was nothing. Just darkness.

And then something caught her eye. A faint light, far away. Was she dead? No, she was real. Her heart was beating.

Elizabeth was in a cold, stone passageway. She followed it, towards the light. There was an object on the ground. It wasn't just an object, she realized, it was a person. A person who looked an awful lot like…

"Jack!"

Elizabeth let out a gasp when she reached him. His shirt was tattered, exposing several new, still open wounds. Many of them looked fatal. His eyes were closed and he wore no expression. He didn't move when she reached him. Elizabeth dropped down beside him.

"Oh, Jack…what have I done to you?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She touched his wrist. He was usually cold.

"Jack?" She whispered.

She lowered her head onto his chest, listening. Nothing. No heartbeat. No pulse. No breathing. Nothing.

"Jack? Jack, please answer me! Breathe, damn it! Breathe!" She was clutching him now, whispering, sobbing more and more.

"Jack, come on! Don't do this to me! Don't do this! I love you!" She broke down completely, lying in his arms. She didn't have the will to move. Elizabeth was completely exhausted, and she fell asleep without knowing it.

When she woke up, she was on a beach, and someone was slapping her face to wake her.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger, ooh! Now, don't worry, Jack isn't really dead. Yet. :D I'm kidding. No, he's not dead. I mean, can you imagine Captain Jack Sparrow staying dead? Nahhh. He'll return. So don't fret, my pretties. Here's another question I want you to answer:_

_1) Do you want a perfectly-healthy-Jack, or a Jack- in-which-Elizabeth-spills-all-of-her-secrets-to-when-she-thinks-he's-asleep-after-he's-injured? Think about it. _

_He'll be alive in the next chapter. Keep reading, writing, and, most importantly, reviewing!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I am so, _so_ sorry for the long update, guys. I have Regents this coming week, and take homework, studying and writer's block and mix it together and the long update is the result. I'll try to update as soon as I can._

_I took some stuff from the newest leaked script of AWE, so if you read it, you'll see a few similarities. I only pray that Disney doesn't hunt me down and kill me. _

_Disclaimer: Duh. _

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth! Why can't she wake?"

"It must've hit her hard. It was only a little for me. I could fight them off."

"Yeah, but I saw 'em. They was climbin' top o' her, tryin' to kill her."

"Well, still. Here, I'll try this."

Elizabeth felt something sting her left cheek, and then her right one. She wanted it to stop, but she couldn't move. She made a sound in her throat after a moment or so, and immediately the pain stopped. She blearily opened her eyes. It was very bright.

"Mister Gibbs?" Her voice cracked, but she got the message across. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti came into view. Each looked a bit concerned, and slightly relieved that she was alive.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up. She was on a beach. The sky was nearly white with only a light blue shade to it. There was light, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"Wait a minute…" Elizabeth said slowly, "I know this place. I was here somewhere in my dream. Mister Gibbs, what happened?" She stood up and brushed sand off of herself.

"Well, there's the thing. We were on a waterfall, see, and we fell and then got sucked into a sort of vortex. And then those _things_ came out and attacked us, but they went for you first and you sorta collapsed. And then we saw light, and sailed to it, and found this place. And we're thinking that Jack's here somewhere."

Elizabeth faced the other direction and tried to control her emotions. She remembered Jack's death.

"Um, Mister Gibbs, you didn't see what I saw, did you? I mean, after the creatures…" Gibbs shook his head grimly.

"No, we kinda got our own personalized Hell after those things came after us. I know what you mean, but it wasn't real. Just playing with your mind. Everyone's is different. I won't ask, but everything's as it is before the illusions."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. She faced the lot again.

"Well, that's what we have to do, isn't it? Find Jack."

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged a look.

"Erm, well-see, there's this thing…" Gibbs looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Well, we _suppose_ that this all ends somewhere," Gibbs gestured vaguely at the island, "But we can't see where."

"So?"

"Well, we've had people seachin' for the past five hours. Nothing's become o' him."

Elizabeth realized what that meant.

"You mean, you _can't find him_?" She was outraged, "How long about I been out?"

"'Bout ten hours," Ragetti said awkwardly.

"T-ten hours?" Elizabeth leaned against a tree, "Why aren't _you _searching?"

"We were told to stay wiv you," Pintel replied, "_He_ made us," He inclined his head toward Gibbs.

"We all took turns tryin' to wake ya, but nothin' happened," Gibbs explained.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. Then she made up her mind.

"Well, let's _go_!" She said loudly, "I'm up, awake, and perfectly _fine_, so let's find him!"

"Well, we're supposed 'a wait…" Ragetti said.

"But you're pirates! I'm not going to wait! Come on!"

They didn't move. Elizabeth huffed and walked along the beach.

"He's here somewhere…" She mumbled, "Bloody pirates."

She continued along the shoreline, muttering darkly and thinking once again. She _knew_ Jack was here, she could feel it, but she needed to keep searching. Her thoughts strayed to her personal Hell. She remembered that Jack was dead, and…had she really told him at she loved him? And smile flitted briefly across her face. She knew it was true, but she was honestly afraid to tell the pirate. Jack Sparrow was a ladies man, and she couldn't see him with just one woman. She also didn't want him to react badly if she did tell him. What if he completely shut her out?

'Stop worrying, Elizabeth,' The very Jack-like side of herself said. She took a deep breath. If she found him, she found him. If she didn't, then she didn't.

'Please let me find him…'

Elizabeth kept moving along the coastline, straining her eyes for any sign of Jack. Gibbs was right; she _couldn't_ see an end to the island. She sang a familiar tune with out realizing it.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. No sign of anyone. Maybe she should go back…

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite…"

No. She wouldn't. She wanted Jack back. Healthy, if possible…but even that was unlikely. Could anyone survive this place without injury?

"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs…"

Wait a second…what was in the water ahead? It-it looked like a ship. Elizabeth broke into a run.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo h-oh my Lord…"

There she was, the _Pearl_, unmoving in the dark waters, her anchor down, keeping her there. But where was Jack? She waded out into knee-deep water, squinting at the _Pearl_. Then she heard someone clear his throat from behind her.

She jumped and spun around. And there he was. Leaning casually against a palm tree with a smirk on his face. She heard noises behind her and looked wildly about. And there was the rest of the crew. They shouted with glee.

" There 'e is, mate!"

"Bless me! Jack!"

"Thought we lost ya!"

"Behold, gents, he's alright!"

Elizabeth tore her gaze from Jack and faced the crew.

"How did you get here? I looked behind myself once and you weren't there!"

"We cut across the island. It must be long, because it isn't wide across," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth faced Jack again. He looked surprised to see Barbossa, but quickly hid it and replaced it with a grin. He began to walk towards them, but she saw that something wasn't right. It wasn't his usual swagger; it was more forced. And then she knew what was causing it.

It was a little like her Hell. He was injured but hiding it, and she could see that his shirt was slightly ripped in places and blood was visible. His coat, though, mostly hid it, so no one else noticed it. She put her hand on his shoulder as he walked by her.

"Jack…" She started to say, but he continued walking as though he had not heard her.

"Gibbs! Cotton! William! What are you doing here, eh? Pintel, Ragetti, good to see ya!"

Jack came up to Barbossa. He forced a smile.

"Barbossa! Last time I saw you, you-"

"-You shot me," Barbossa said, grinning and displaying the scar over heart, "Right in the heart. Good aim, might I say."

Jack nodded curtly and stepped back, surveying the crew and ignoring Elizabeth.

"So…Why are you here?" The question confused everybody.

"What?" Pintel wondered.

"Well, surely if you came to rescue me, then you would have a ship. Because you have no ship, it could be assumed that _you_, in fact, are in dire need of the rescuing and I am the one saving all of you."

Only Elizabeth, Will and Barbossa seemed to understand that. Elizabeth turned to Barbossa.

"Where is the _Lavender Seas_?" She asked.

"Caught in the whirlpool and dragged under, missy, it was wonder that we got everyone out and alive," Barbossa replied almost nastily, "Now, Jack, it be time I got my ship."

Jack looked bewildered and squinted at the water, as though he couldn't see the _Pearl_.

"Well, where is it? I can't see it. Must be behind the _Pearl_."

Barbossa leered at him and pointed to the _Pearl_.

"Gents, get her ready!" He gave Jack one last spiteful look before following the crew, who were scrambling towards the ship. It was just Jack and Elizabeth now. He glared at Barbossa and started after the others, but Elizabeth held him back. He turned to her.

"Jack…"

"Later, love," He said simply. He wandered towards the _Pearl_, but staggered and then collapsed in the knee-deep water.

"Jack!" She shrieked, running to him and flipping him over. She touched his chest. Breathing, still. Good. Pintel and Ragetti heard her screech and ran over. Each one took an arm and hauled him up, dragging him to the ship. She heard them talking.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but grin when she heard that. He'll be fine?

'Yeah,' She said to herself, 'Yeah, he'll be fine. He is Captain Jack Sparrow, after all…'

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay. Good. She'll spill all of her secrets in the next chapter. And I'll have Will move on and be on good terms with her. He's getting there. This was difficult-the first chapter Jack was actually in. Sort of. Not counting Chapter One. Review!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Yay! Another chappie! I had my Math Midterm today, and I think I did okay. Now I have the rest of the week off. :D I had fun writing this chapter. Review when you're done!!!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Jack and Elizabeth, they'd already be together, and have lots of little Sparrows. But I don't own it. Damn._

* * *

Elizabeth had been checking on him every five minutes. 

She couldn't help it. She needed to make sure that he was alive, breathing. Ragetti said she was obsessed at some point, but she ignored him. She felt guilty, still-she brought him to the state he was in, she couldn't abandon him now.

It was nearly midnight at her last visit, she being quiet yet determined. She could make out his sleeping form; hear his ragged breathing. Strangely, she wasn't tired-despite being up since before the sunrise. She'd watched it that morning, and suddenly knowing what freedom meant-she knew, for a moment, why Jack loved the sea. It was freedom.

She sat down on the bed, her golden hair reflected in the moonlight. She could see his face with the moonrise, and he looked peaceful and younger in sleep.

"Why did I ever you this to you?" She said quietly, tracing a small cut on his face. Jack didn't move at her touch. She bent down and kissed the scratch.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have chained you. You know why I did it, but I still shouldn't have tricked you. I told everyone that you elected to stay behind, and it was a complete lie. I feel like a traitor. How could you ever forgive me for this? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes now, and she blinked them away, furious with herself.

"I tried to tell myself that I did it to save everyone, that I wasn't guilty, that it was necessary. It seems I've been lying quite a lot. I know now why I did it. And it wasn't to save everyone. That was just an advantage.

"I did it to…get rid of you. I know it sounds awful, and I hate myself for doing it, but it's true. I was falling in love with you, Jack, and I couldn't afford to do so. I wanted to love Will, to marry Will, but I fell for you instead. Getting rid of you would mean that temptation was gone, and I planned to hide everything. But Will saw me kiss you, Jack, and everything fell apart.

"I still love you. But you're a pirate, and I don't think you've ever loved anyone. I'm free of Will now, and I don't know what I'm going to do. When you wake up, how will you respond? I've sorted out my feelings, and I am going to tell you. But I'm afraid of your answer. What if you reject me? What then will I do?"

As she voiced her fears for the first time, she realized how true they were. She'd broken two hearts-James and Will. What if she herself was rejected? What would she do then?

"When did my life get so complicated?" Elizabeth wondered aloud. Then she almost laughed at the irony.

"When I met you," She smiled, kissing Jack's forehead. She stroked his cheek with her hand, something that she'd always wanted to do, but never had the chance to.

"Sleep tight, love. Wake up soon."

And she was gone.

But if she had stayed a moment longer, she would have witnessed the small smirk that flitted across the pirate's features.

* * *

Will had been night duty and watching a riptide when he heard a door squeak shut behind him. A quick glance showed him a slim figure with tawny hair. Elizabeth. He'd been avoiding her, but he knew there were still things to be said. He approached her. 

"Elizabeth." She turned. He knew what he had to do.

"I know you don't love me, Elizabeth. I know you don't, but hear me out. I do love you, and I just want you to know that I want you to be happy."

"Will-" She started.

"Elizabeth, please. Listen," Will said softly, "I've thought this over. I wish only the best for you, and if that means being with Jack, then fine. But I'm here for you, if you ever need me. I won't back down."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she softly put her arms around him. She closed them and whispered, "I know how difficult this is for you. I know how much it hurts. I'm sorry that I was the one to cause the pain. You don't deserve it. Thank you, Will."

He tried to ignore the pain in his heart when she said those words, but he was unsuccessful. Things were settled, though. It was time to concentrate on other matters.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, painfully short. If you get the chance, read stories by Sleepy Lotus. Her work is amazing. She's on my Favorite Authors. Sparrabeth shipper, of course. And 'Ello y'all, if you review, will you start it with 'Happy happy happy (dances around like a little kid)'? ;D Just wondering. Now review, peoples!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: My, my, I started this thing on the first day of the year. Whoa. Guys, I know you're going to hate me for this, but this is technically the last chapter. Yeah, I know. But if you review and beg me, I _might_ write an epilogue. Maybe. Lots of Sparrabeth goodness in this chapter. YAY! What are you reading this for??? Read the story!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I own PotC. I also own Johnny Depp, the Louvre, and I'm the secret lost princess of Spain. Yeah. _

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning. 

The ship was in such turmoil that no one actually knew _when_ he woke up or _how_. Gibbs reported that he sprung out of bed like he could do twenty back flips. Elizabeth sincerely doubted that. Pintel said that he immediately took over the ship casually and threw Barbossa overboard. Also unlikely, considering that Barbossa was on the ship and still acting as captain. Her favorite was Jack suddenly sitting up, screaming, "I NEED RUM! THERE WASN'T ANY RUM!"

She had been avoiding Jack and putting off the talk that he had promised. He seemingly hadn't bothered to pursue her, which she outwardly was fine with, but inside she just wanted to drag him to his own cabin and shag him until they both could barely see straight. She was sure that the latter would get the point across better.

"Bloody pirate," Elizabeth muttered. The sun was only just starting to set, the golden rays of light reflected off the sea. They could see the sunset now-the opening to Worlds End has closed once again and they were off-to where was still a mystery to her. But she didn't care much, anymore. She had no real reason to return to Port Royal. But, if she didn't return, then what _did_ she want?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jack's rather sudden appearance next to her startled her. She looked out at the horizon, to look anywhere but at said pirate.

"Yes, it is." There was silence for a moment. Elizabeth thought of something.

"Jack, could I see your compass?"

"And why would you be wanting that, love?" She could already see the smirk on his face. She turned to face him.

"I just want to check something. Now can I have it?" A glare in his direction. His grin widened.

"No. Persuade me."

"Jack. I want the compass. Give it to me, now!"

"As I said," The pirate was extremely pleased with himself, "Persuade me."

The grin on his face was suggestive and endearing. She closed his eyes, praying that the heat she felt seeping through her body had absolutely nothing to do with him.

And when she opened them, there he was, not six inches away from her face.

"You want to know where it points." He lifted his hand and touched her face lightly.

"I do."

"You already know what you want, love." He began to stroke her hair.

"True."

"But you want to make sure that what you think is true is true." The hand was on her cheek.

"Jack…"

"Look at it, love." He pressed the compass into her hands. She was unsure for a second, before lifting the top and holding her breath. It spun for a moment, then landed, pointing directly at the pirate. She felt relief. Jack glanced down for a moment at the object before looking straight into Elizabeth's eyes, longing and desire clearly visible.

"It seems that you know what you want, love," Jack said quietly, pulling her closer to him. And before she actually had time to process it, Jack had pulled her into a passionate kiss.

It was so much better then the first kiss. There was no guilt, only desire and wanting and heat. Elizabeth felt herself melting into him, overwhelmed by him, and she kissed him with as much passion as she had. She pressed herself against him, wanting more, and he slid his hand to the back of her neck and the other one lightly on her waist. They broke the kiss slowly, both breathing heavily with closed eyes. Elizabeth opened her eyes gradually, and saw Jack with a slight smile on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Love," He said with a low voice, "Would you mind if we continued this in my cabin?"

"Why, Captain, I thought you'd never ask," She said a bit breathlessly.

He grinned and led the way.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up in a bed in a room that was not her own. She was disoriented for a moment, wondering why she wasn't wearing anything, and then remembered when she saw a certain pirate sleeping next to her. 

'Ah,' She thought, blushing slightly at the thought of the previous night's activities, 'Right, that's why…'

She was about to get up and put her clothes on when a blearily eyed Jack looked at her sleepily and grinned. He pulled at her arm, forcing her to lie back down, and said mischievously, "Well, love, should we pick up where we left off?"

Elizabeth smiled and managed to get her arm out of his grip. She got up, grabbing her shirt, and as she put it on she replied, "I'm terribly sorry, Mister Sparrow, but I do believe that you have a crew to maintain and I simply cannot deny you the opportunity of doing your job."

"Come on, love…Gibbs can do it, I don't need to…"

"And how will you tell him? By shouting his name, in bed, wearing nothing? He better not come rushing in here…"

Grumbling, Jack pulled himself out of bed, and she heard him say, "I shouldn't have to…bloody unfair."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, pulling on her trousers. When she was fully dressed, and Jack was nearly there, she peeked outside the cabin door. Only two men who had not noticed her at all. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around, to see and fully dressed smirking Jack very close to her. He whispered in her ear, "Now, you _really_ didn't expect to just leave me here with nothing, did you?"

She gave him a playful smile. "I was considering it."

"Think again, love," Jack said, crashing his lips against hers. The sensation made her knees weak and she felt very warm, but she broke off, whispering against his lips.

"We need to go, Jack…"

He kissed her once more, then strode out on deck like he had done nothing more exciting then given an order to Gibbs. She smiled and left the cabin as well, feeling higher than the clouds. She leaned on the railing and got a glimpse of the horizon. She marveled its beauty, and sang a song that she thought summed up the situation.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Did I cause any girlish squees??? I squeed and I'm the author. Anyhoo, I repeat: Reviews equals Happiness equals Inspiration equals Epilogue equals Happy Readers and Author. So, review!!! You might get a reward!!! How about virtual rum??? ;D_


	9. Epilogue

_Author's Note: The Epilogue, yay! The end of everything. Review when you're done, I want your final feedback. This one's longer. Enjoy!!! ;D_

_Disclaimer: Elizabeth Sparrow is such a nice name. And it would already be her name if I owned it._

* * *

Elizabeth smiled blissfully out at the sea, her golden hair now slightly tinged with gray. 

It had been twenty-five years. Twenty-five, wonderful, adventurous years. She'd loved every one.

Jack was old now; he no longer was the ravaging pirate that she came to love. He had the same spirit, of coarse, but he couldn't be the same young man. He still had the dreadlocks, but they were also tinged with silver; the years were beginning to catch up with him.

They had grinned and laughed and loved, cried and yelled and hated. Their children were grown (or nearly). The oldest, Steven, was twenty. He was identical to Jack, and he had the same fierce, wild pride about him that charmed almost every young lady in Tortuga. Matthew was next, and at eighteen, he already had a good number of flames. Just like me, Jack would sometimes say. Elizabeth had never seen a man who loved his children more.

Next were the twins, Lisa and Lily. They had always loved the sea, were never frightened by heights and had gone on many voyages on ships without their mother's permission, dressed as men with an matching smirk on each face. Both were sixteen, with golden hair and their father's smile. They'd never liked corsets or dresses of any type. Elizabeth grinned every time she thought of that.

Jack went on a voyage every once in a while; the _Pearl_ was usually in Steven's command, and he was a good captain. Jack was typically charting courses for the ship, a stand in in case Steven couldn't captain.

Jack and Elizabeth had gotten a small house on the coast of the sea, and it often wasn't inhabited due to the family being on a voyage. But today, everyone was home, and Elizabeth was sitting on the balcony watching the sea. It still never ceased to amaze her.

William Turner had moved on; he had fallen in love with a woman and became captain of a ship, and she hadn't heard from him since. Lord Beckett had been killed in a cross fire between a pirate and the East India Trading Company about fifteen years ago. James Norrington had once again lost his post when Beckett was killed, and he had left the Caribbean, and Elizabeth heard that he was the governor of a new town up north. And Davy Jones was demolished and the curse of the _Flying Dutchman_ had been lifted. Bootstrap had gone and joined his son in pirating.

Elizabeth looked down for a moment at her lap and then smiled and picked up the object that she unknowingly had taken.

The compass.

Even after twenty-five years, the compass looked almost exactly the same. She fingered the ebony surface, closing her eyes and remembering.

"_True enough, this compass does not point north."_

"_Where does it point?"_

"_It points to the thing you want most in this world…"_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and lifted the lid.

The needle swung for a moment, before choosing a spot, directly behind her. She turned and looked, and there he was.

"Jack! You scared me! You shouldn't do that…"

He grinned the same grin that she fell in love with, and bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't resist, love…"

He took a seat next to her, and she marveled at how he looked almost exactly the same. Yes, the hair was more silver and there were more wrinkles on his face, but she thought he looked as young as the day she met him. She touched his hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, love, it is."

"I love you."

"And I you, my Lizzie."

He still called her that. And it still made her shiver with delight every time.

"Can you believe all of this?"

"What, darling?"

"Just…all of this. Sometimes I wake up still thinking I'm twenty. I mean, it all changed so fast. Yesterday, Steven was born. I mean, I blinked and he was ten, and I blinked once more and here we are. I should stop blinking."

Jack chuckled softly.

"But you don't regret it, do you?"

"Not a moment of it. I just can't believe that it went so fast. It was wonderful, and I want to go back a relive it sometimes. It's unfair, though, because we can't. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, love. And sometimes I want to go back when I was the regular captain of the _Pearl_. I want to kiss you for the first-well, maybe second-time again. And make love to you like when we were young. I do, Lizzie. But we can't, so it'd be best to just remember and live on."

A tear slipped down her cheek without her realizing it. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her. Elizabeth felt him caress her cheek like when they were young and flirting on the _Pearl_. Memories came rushing back.

"_You will come over to my side, I know it."_

Elizabeth smiled. She had.

'_You seem very certain."_

How could she have doubted it? 'Denial,' She told herself.

"One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You want to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

Why was Jack always painstakingly right?

"Why doesn't your compass work?" 

"_My compass works fine…"_

"_Because you and I are alike, there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."_

"_I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."_

She still rolled her eyes every time she thought of that.

"_You'll do something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."_

"_All evidence to the contrary."_

"_No, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"_

"_Do tell, dearie."_

"_Curiosity. You're going to want it."_

Elizabeth remembered the look he gave her when she said that. He had turned slightly and looked down at her lips. Up, and then down again. It was then that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist."

At that point, she had gone oh so close to his face, teasing him, making his face twitch a little. She smiled slightly.

"You're going to want to know…what it tastes like."

Then he'd said the most appealing words she'd ever heard him say.

"I do want to know what it tastes like…" 

It had taken all of her self-control not to grab his collar and kiss him right there. She had settled with playful banter.

"_But, seeing as you're a good man, I know that you would _never_ put me in a position that would compromise my honor…"_

He would've kissed her, he said later. But that _thing_ had returned on his hand, so he didn't.

"I'm proud of you, Jack.

She wasn't.

But that was years ago. 'Time to move on,' Elizabeth thought. She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, and together, they watched the sunset.

_

* * *

A/N: Wow. It is now officially over. I typed out that whole scene without reference to the movie. I've watched it_ way _too much. Anyway, I want to thank all of my reviewers, because you guys gave me inspiration and kept me going. I don't where this would be without your help, so thanks, guys. This is my first multi-chapter story. I might write other little drabbles from this universe, so if you want something specific, contact me or something. I don't know. We'll see. I wish AWE would do something like this, but it's doubtful. Ah well. It can be true in my imagination. Now review -for the final time!!!!_


End file.
